


A Quiet Moment

by Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/pseuds/Sirius%20Ordo
Summary: A Moment between James and female Shepard. Smut...Lemony goodness.





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little piece was inspired by the art my friend, Jediserentiy82, made for me. She finished it even though she's had a rough day. So, I'm gifting this back to her. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**A Quiet Moment**

"Great party Lola."

"Thanks James," she answered, relaxing back against the sofa.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, James pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head, as she snuggled into his side. "You're welcome," he mumbled into her hair. This was perfect, this moment, with this woman tucked into him. He wished they could stay here and forget everything going on outside of the apartment. Just stay here, the two of them forever.

"This is perfect," she said softly. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly before continuing, "Don't ever wanna leave," reflecting his thoughts perfectly.

"Don't have too yet," James replied as he slowly ran his fingertips up and down her neck. "Not expected back at the Normandy until later."

"Mmmmm," she purred, turning her head so he had easier access to the exposed skin. "What could we do with that time?"

"Anything you want Lola," he said, using a finger to play with her ear lobe.

"Sure about that James?" Shepard asked, her voice getting husky, "Anything?"

"Positive," James answered without hesitation, "For you."

Turning her head slightly, Shepard locked eyes with James, and asked, "Shall we find more fun ways to get sweaty?"

The thinly veiled innuendo made his cock swell and press hard against the confinement of his pants. James nearly growled, "Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping."

"And if I mean to keep them?" she questioned, as she reached up and played with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

In answer, James's lips crashed down on hers in a desperate, needy kiss. He quickly deepened it, his tongue slipping into Shepard's mouth, when he felt her moan lustily. He pressed deeper, tasting and plundering, teasing and exploring every bit of her willing mouth. The desperate need for air finally forced him to break the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath.

"James," Shepard panted needily, "I want you."

"Lola," he said the hesitation thick in his voice.

"James," she interrupted and as if to prove her point, Shepard threw a leg over James and straddled his lap, she ground the heat of her core against the hardness of his pant covered length, "need this too."

"God Lola," was all he managed as he laid his head against the back of the sofa. The feel of her so close, so hot, it was almost too much. It was all he could do to keep from coming in his pants like some prepubescent kid.

Resting her hands on the muscles of his chest, Shepard leaned in and pressed an open mouthed kiss to James's neck, just beneath his ear. She felt the breath catch in his chest as she continued her attentions, kissing his skin and making her way down to his pulse point. Before he could react she sucked in a bit of flesh and bit down, marking him. In response, his hips unconsciously bucked up into her heat and he tipped his head back a little further exposing more of his sensitive flesh. Smiling to herself, Shepard nipped him a second and third time, enlarging her mark on his neck. As she lathed her tongue across the bruised flesh, soothing it, her hands wandered down and grasped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it out of the top of his pants.

He leaned forward a bit and lifted his arms, so Shepard could pull it up and over his head. Without taking her eyes from his chest, she tossed the t-shirt over her shoulder. A thrill of satisfaction passed through James when she bit her bottom lip and a look of wanton lust on filled her face. "Like what you see Lola?" he asked with just a note of teasing in his voice.

"Oh yeah," Shepard nearly moaned, running her hands across his washboard abs. "Let me show you how much." Sliding off his lap and on to the floor, Shepard knelt between his legs.

"Lola what," he watched her but faltered when she grasped his belt and unfastened it. "Oh shit."

"Oh yeah," Shepard replied, unfastening his button and zipper. She had a smirk of her own when his already rock hard cock sprang up and jutted out proudly from his body. "Going commando?" she asked, looking up at him. Their eyes locked and she hungrily licked her lips. "I like it."

"Fuck," he groaned, thumping his head on the back of the sofa.

"Not yet," she mumbled distractedly, reaching out and wrapping her hand around as much of his large cock as she could, before she slowly stroked it from root to tip. She worked him a few times, enjoying the feeling of his velvety skin against the palm of her hand. "Not yet."

James's head snapped up when he felt the heat of her mouth engulf his member. "Lola," was all he managed. He inhaled sharply when Shepard sucked as much of his length into her mouth as possible and kept her hand wrapped around the rest. She didn't give him a moment to recover from the sensations coursing through his body, instead he watched as her head started bobbing up and down, as she worked his length. She set a steady pace up and down, in and out, going deeper with each pass, as she sucked and tasted every part of him. He was thrusting into her heat, meeting her stroke for stroke, when he felt the tip of cock hit the back of her throat.

"Dios," he groaned, grabbing a fistful of couch cushion.

He watched as her head bobbed up and only the very tip of his cock was left in her mouth. She seemed satisfied with just that small piece of him, sucking it in and out, until she suddenly plunged down again and she deep throated his length. She continued her ministrations until what was left of his control snapped.

"Lola, stop stop," he mumbled, resting a large hand on her head, he tried to stop her movement. "Gonna cum."

Shepard hummed her understanding around her mouthful of cock but she didn't stop, instead ramping up her actions, faster and harder. She wanted to taste him.

"Shit!" James groaned as his orgasm slammed into him and he came down the back of Shepard's throat.

Not slowing, Shepard worked his cock and swallowed his essence until he finally came to a body shivering finish. Releasing his length with a pop, Shepard licked his saltiness from her lips and nearly purred in satisfaction as she climbed back into his lap. Resting her forearms on his broad chest, Shepard smiled at the sight of her mark on his neck. Leaning in, she pressed a gentle kiss on it. She loved seeing her mark on his skin.

"Proud of yourself?"

"Oh yeah," she answered, as she answered as she pressed her lips against his.

James met her passion with his own, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He was immediately met with the taste of his own saltiness in her mouth, making him groan. When they finally broke the kiss he nuzzled into her neck and mumbled, "Love tasting me in you."

"Need more of you in me," Shepard replied, pressing her heated core down against his quickly hardening cock.

"God Lola," he managed, his hips instinctively bucking against her.

Unable to take his eyes off the woman in front of him, James reached out and pushed her hoodie off her shoulders. It slipped off and fell to the floor, her tank top quickly joining it on the ever growing pile of clothes. He couldn't believe his luck. The woman of his dreams sat astride his lap in nothing but a pair of thin, damp panties.

"So beautiful," he said, as he circled one nipple with a fingertip, making it pebble. James turned his attention to the other, tweaking in and making it pebble too, before leaning in and sucking the first one into his mouth.

"James," Shepard cried out, nearly coming undone when he quickly turned his attention to the second one. She bucked her hips against his lap, rubbing her hot core against him, seeking some relief for the growing ache in her center.

"Fuck Lola," James groaned, as she bucked against him again.

"Yes please," she pleaded, needing to feel him inside of her.

Unable to stop himself, James carefully reached between them and grasped the front of her panties. Twisting the fabric, he tore them off of her body, tossing them behind him.

Without a moment's hesitation, Shepard sat up until the tip of his cock was pressed hard against her opening. Sitting back, she impaled herself on his long length in one hard downward stroke. She sucked in a startled breath at the feeling of him stretching and filling every bit of her.

"Gods Lola!" he nearly shouted as her heat suddenly surrounded and enfolded him. When she began to move, James wrapped his big hands around her tiny waist, holding her in place, and said, "Not yet. Give me a sec or it will be a short ride."

She smiled to herself and rested her arms on his large chest, giving him, and if she were honest herself, time to adjust to the feeling flowing through them. She loved that she could have this effect on him, that she could push him so very close to the edge with one small gesture or movement.

After a few long moments, he released his tight hold on her and whispered, "I'm all yours Lola."

With a broad smile, Shepard closed her eyes and slowly began to ride him. She reveled in the feeling of his length hitting her somewhere deep inside. She rolled her hips, in and out, up and down, deliciously slowly, fueling their passions and driving them closer to the precipice.

"So beautiful," James commented, eyes glued to the woman riding his length. She was hot and sexy; his daydreams didn't do her justice. He wasn't sure how the hell he got so lucky, to be the man she picked. Watching Shepard for a reaction, he cupped a breast with each hand and tweaked her nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

"James!" she cried out, head thrown back as her spine arched gracefully, pressing her breasts even closer to him.

Lost in a haze of passion, Shepard was quickly losing control, the ache growing ache in her center pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She was pushing against his cock, harder and faster, her pace giving ever more erratic. Holding on to his shoulders, her nails dug in as she moved faster and faster until she finally broke.

"Yes!" she shouted as her orgasm rolled over her, sending her flying over the edge of ecstasy.

"Dios!" James shouted at the feeling of her walls clamping down on his cock. Holding on to her, James pulled her down hard on his length as he thrust up into the heat of her body. After a couple of powerful strokes, he came with a shout, spilling his essence inside of her.

"Mmmmmmm," was the only thing Shepard could manage as they rode out the waves of ecstasy together. She could feel her walls milking him for every last drop, the heat spreading and filling her until they were both spent.

Limp and exhausted and with James's length still seated inside of her, Shepard flopped forward and rested her head on his chest. She purred with contentment when James wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tight to him.

"Lola," he started, kissing the top of head, not knowing what else to say.

"James," she returned, smiling against his chest.

"That was," he tried again, "Beyond anything I imagined.

"Yes," Shepard agreed, "But let's see if we can top it next time."

"Next time?" he questioned almostly cautiously.

"Oh, there definitely be a next time," Shepard reassured him, "And as many times after that as we can manage."

"I'm sure I can manage a lot," James said, smirking.

"Prove it mister."

"Yes ma'am," he said, smirking to himself. That was one order he'd enjoy following….


End file.
